This invention relates to a silver halide photographic photosensitive material, especially having rapid drying ability upon development and preservability of developing solution, and producing the same.
Recently, preservability of developing solution and rapid treating ability upon development are required in silver halide photographic photosensitive materials.
A method of improving the preservability and rapid treating ability is to render the opposite side (back surface) of a support having a silver halide photosensitive layer hydrophobic without coating a non-photosensitive colloid layer. However, in this method, the silver halide photographic photosensitive material cannot be prevented from deforming (curling) caused by the variation of humidity according to environment wherein the photosensitive material is placed.
A method of improving the preservability of developing solution and rapid development treating ability without curling problem of a silver halide photographic photosensitive material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,718 corresponding to Japanese Patent KOKAI 5-232625 which comprises coating a non-photosensitive hydrophilic colloid layer and a hydrophobic polymer layer on the outside thereof. Furthermore, as a method of improving resistance to wounding of the hydrophobic polymer layer, to blend colloidal silica into the hydrophobic polymer layer is disclosed in Japanese Patent KOKAI 5-232626, and to blend a lubricant is disclosed in Japanese Patent KOKAI 6-19042.
However, the method of superposing the hydrophobic polymer layer on the non-photosensitive hydrophilic colloid layer and coating the support with them simultaneously has the following problems, although the method has a high productivity.
One problem is, when the hydrophobic polymer layer is superposed on the non-photosensitive hydrophilic colloid layer, the binder in the hydrophilic colloid layer diffuses into the hydrophobic polymer layer. As a result, water resistance of the hydrophobic polymer layer is degraded to lose preservability and rapid treating ability of developing solution.
Another problem is, in the case that the electric charge of the hydrophobic polymer is opposite to the hydrophilic colloid, the hydrophobic polymer is combined with the hydrophilic colloid by electrostatic interaction to form agglomerates upon superposing the hydrophobic polymer layer on the non-photosensitive hydrophilic colloid layer, and thereby, the coated layer loses clarity. Moreover, the coated layer is deformed to lose clarity in the drying process after applying the non-photosensitive hydrophilic colloid layer and the hydrophobic polymer layer onto the support.